1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which carries out communication by using a selective polling signal (SEP), a pass word signal (PWD) and a sub-address signal (SUB) which are additional functions of the ITU-T (former CCITT) T.30 Additional Recommendation.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior art facsimile apparatus, storing of a polling image and a request for polling are conducted using the particular codes of a manufacturer.
Recently, a selective polling signal has been decided as a function of the T.30 Additional Recommendation by the CCITT. This signal is intended to be used as a sub-address for a polling mode. Particularly, it is used as a document identification describer (number) which is queued for polling in a called station.
However, a communication architecture which uses a selective polling signal has not yet been established.
Further, since the above-mentioned SEP, PWD and SUB signals permit the designation of a 20-digit number, it is anticipated that the operation by an operator will be complicated.